5 - Lady and the Tink
Chapter 5 - "Lady and the Tink" Recap: : Saul, Lizzy and Burt leave the tower for their supply run, primarily to get fuel for the generator. Going through cars for supplies and checking for gas, they come across a caravan of what had been survivors that got wiped out. Checking out the area Lizzy submits a theory that even though the caravan was well armed, the setting seems like an ambush. Saul and Burt skeptical that the infected are that smart regardless of the ones they’ve encounter so far. Saul and Lizzy make a bet on whether her theory makes sense, writing the bets down on a piece of paper. Lizzy notes several points of the area that lead to her conclusion, convincing both Burt and Saul. After Saul sketches the layout to review with Michael, Lizzy notices one watching them, saying that he seems different. Burt and Saul try to kill it but it gets away, calling on a horde of runners. Lizzy informs Saul that he can no longer call her “Blondie” and she steals his piece of paper to see what his wager was. Lizzy agrees and they decide to go to Saul’s house to get his girl and some other odds and ends. They get to Saul’s house and go inside, prepared to shoot for one of the infected. Saul calls for his puggle, Lady, who rushes to him. Saul and Burt grab the whiskey and Lizzy gets a bag of dog food as they continue on their supply run. With the detours taken, Burt doesn’t have the best idea of how to get to the fuel depot but Lizzy is able to look at the map and finds out they’re close to the Eastern Bay prison. Saul mentions that if they hadn’t found the tower, he was going to try and hole up there. Burt warns that there are probably still a bunch of convicts stuck inside, with the prison being full of hardened criminals. Saul talks about a story of how he went to prison for a year and how that led to his enlistment. Burt interrupts between most of the story, finally stating that he hasn’t had anyone to talk to about things since his wife died. Lizzy describes herself as a “sort-of” therapist, stating that she got the degree but never put the practice to use. They finally pass by the prison and find it to be quiet and inactive, coming up with theories on what happened there. Getting to the fuel depot, they find a bunch of tankers but notice all of the trucks are unleaded or empty. They drive one over to the fill point and are given a glimmer of luck with the power still being available and begin filling up the tanker. Burt quotes “The Road Warrior” to Saul by saying “just walk away, I’ll spare your lives, just walk away.” It takes a while to fill up the tanker, shutting off the pump shortly after the sun goes down due to hearing a stray zombie. It tries to attack Burt but he quickly dispatches it. The sound of the gun attracts more as they get into the truck and begin driving it away. Saul gets out at the gate to grab Lady from the car with Zombies surrounding the car and no way for him to get out. Burt tells Lizzy to shut the door as gunshots are heard with Saul fighting them off as he can. Burt drives a little ways and parks, not wanting to navigate in the dark. Lizzy convinces Burt to head back in the morning, leading him on a guilt trip that Saul saved him when Angel thought he wasn’t going to make him. They head back after resting through the night to find the car torn up and small hopes until Lizzy hears Lady from inside. The pry the door open with a tire iron, finding Saul still alive and soaked in the whiskey they grabbed from his house, with glass pieces from the bottle stuck in his back. Saul recounts what happened the night before, saying that he emptied the rounds of his rifle and regardless of their persistence, they eventually just left. Saul also tells Burt that he heard voices through the night, thinking that it was them. With all three still alive, Lady saved, and a tanker of fuel, they head back towards the tower. Trivia: *The original "air dates" for Chapter 5 were August 31st, September 7th, and 14th, 2009 Links: *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-5-lady-and-the-tink-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-5-lady-and-the-tink-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-5-lady-and-the-tink-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes Category:Episodes